jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Compsognathus
Compsognathus, known to many as "Compy", is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur, that lived in the late Jurassic period in Germany. Compsognathus is only known from two specimens, both belong to the species longipes. Compsognathus was a small, chicken sized carnivore. Jurassic Park Series Compsognathus could be seen throughout The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and was in one scene in Jurassic Park III; it replaces the Procompsognathus from the novels. They thrived mainly on Isla Sorna. Compsognathus also appears in many games and toy lines. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Isla Sorna housed many Compsognathus across the island. They were green in color. Due to their very small size, visitors to the island such as Robert Burke generally regarded the animals to be harmless, and not dangerous. This however is actually the exact opposite, as a large pack of Compys attacked and killed Dieter Stark, as well as attacking the small girl Cathy Bowman who survived, albeit seriously injured. Compies have a creative attack tactic for their small size; the alpha appears first and confronts the victim, who is surrounded by the other compies before he/she knows they are coming. While the prey is interacting with the Alpha, or ignoring it, the others will eventually spring and attack the victim, usually overwhelming it. Accuracy Dr. Robert Burke misidentified it as "Compsognathus triassicus" instead of "Compsognathus longipes". The scriptwriters confused it with Procompsognathus (from The Lost World novel) of which triassicus is a species. There is no evidence that Compsognathus hunted in packs, due a shortage of specimens. In the movie the Compsognathus has two fingers, while in reality it had either four or five due to the lack of fossil evidence. Jurassic Park III In Jurassic Park III Compies are shown to be insect-eaters as well. Several Compies can be seen running underneath the Tyrannosaurus and the Spinosaurus when they were fighting. Eric Kirby seemed to know these creatures are a great threat and usually took shelter after hearing their high pitched chirps. He also stated that t-rex urine would keep the animals from attacking (along with all but the largest dinosaurs) and is seen as a reason these inventive hunters never ended his island adventure early. Jurassic Park inspired games Compsognathus is also featured as a common enemy in the majority of other jurassic park games, especially shooters like the Jurassic Park SEGA Game and The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. Compsognathus is the first playable character in the video game The Lost World, it uses its leaping and evading movement to escape some of the larger predators. The character can suffer from high falling damage that would be contradictory to a small animals ability to take higher falls. Comsognathus also appeared in the game Warpath: Jurassic Park as an edible creature that restored health, herbivore characters simply attack it and some how that will gain them health too. It was also planned to be in the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis but was scrapped, as it was too small for the ranger helicopters to shoot it. It is however possible to make Compys in JPOG by copying and modding the file of a Dilophosaurus, then giving it the model of a Dryosaurus. Compsognathus is an enemy in Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender. Compsognathus appears in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Theropods